Talk:J. Hayes
I removed the following info: :Indeed, Hayes technically outranked Reed (since a Major outranks any grade of Lieutenant) but was still subordinate to him, since Reed - as chief of security - had jurisdiction over all MACOs on the ship. This doesn't really have anything to do with the character; it has more to do with the rank. Also, it's kinda speculatory to assume Hayes outranked Reed; this may be true, but such info was never given on-screen. --From Andoria with Love 21:15, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Actually the information is no speculation at all, a Major is OF-3, while a (naval) Lieutenant is only OF-2. But likewise the information is correct in stating that Reed as the chief of security outranks every person aboard (except for the ship's commander, and the executive or watch officer. According to our manual of style it is best placed in italics I assume. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:28, 1 April 2006 (UTC) I removed: :There is some speculation that Major Hayes may be an ancestor of Admiral Hayes, from . However, no canon exists to suggest this, other than the fact that they both share the same last name. If there was some line that Admiral Hayes stated some throw away line regarding an ancestor of his being a MACO I might think otherwise, but where it stands its just a very common last name shared by two individuals. Otherwise, I'm not sure I see that this is the least bit necessary. --Alan del Beccio 05:01, 30 October 2006 (UTC) The subject of Hayes's rank can be explained by the naval tradition of giving a brevet promotion of a marine or army officer the rank of Captain (O-2) to major. This promotion is naval tradition because "there is only one Captain on a ship". The brevet promotion would remain in effect only while the officer is "attached" to the command (ship) and the officer's rank would return to his/her normal rank when the officer left. So if this tradition is in use in the time of NX-01 Enterprise, both Reed and Hayes can both 0-2 (Captain/Marine or Lieutenant/Starfleet) if Reed is senior in time as a 0-2 he would be senior to Hayes.--Fjparks 02:00, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Ben Browder? Various sites report that Ben Browder (of Farscape) was considered for the role of Hayes, but I can't find any real sources behind the information. If it's true, it would certainly be worth adding. --Cap'n Calhoun 08:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :If there's something citeable. It would surprise me, as Browder moved from Farscape over to SG1 without too much of a break in between. -- sulfur 11:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Removed I have removed: :It should be noted that on US Naval vessels any marine with the rank of Captain would be addressed as Major, since a ship can have only one captain. The Starfleet of that time could have had this custom; however Hayes could not actually have been a MACO captain as he wears the gold oak leaf of a Major on his uniform. (A MACO captain would be equivalent to a Starfleet lieutenant.) While I do not often cry out speculation, this bit seems to do so and clearly admits that even if this were the case, Hayes is nonetheless, wearing the proper (by our standards anyway) decorations for the rank of Major and he was consistently referred to as "Major" therefor in regards to Memory Alpha's policies, it would seem that this makes him... well, a Major. --Terran Officer 05:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) To Remove or Not Remove Thought I'd bring it up here, before doing so, but it would seem over the course of the last few years, a bit of information that constantly gets removed (and ends up back in), is information relating to Hayes' rank. In the information, it usually says that he "technically" outranks Reed and that he might in fact, actually be a Army/Marine Captain with a brevet promotion to Major. However, nothing has ever been said on screen to support this, he has consistently been referred to as a Major, and his rank insignia even supports this (by modern day standards, admittedly). So, after all that, my question is, with this having removed many times, and it's found it's way into the article again, does it get removed, left alone, or reworded? --Terran Officer 01:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :It is just speculation, and more speculation built upon that speculation. I removed the note again: :* Hayes technically outranked Reed. An army/marine major is equivalent to a naval lieutenant commander. However, MACOs were explicitly said to be non-Starfleet personnel, so Reed's position as ''Enterprise s security chief trumped Hayes' rank. In addition, it is a tradition that army/marine personnel who holds the rank of captain be temporarily promoted to major in order to avoid confusion with the ship's captain. This could mean that Hayes actually held the rank of captain (which is the equivalent of a naval lieutenant).'' :–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC)